


Tranqiulizers

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Medicine, Multi, anxiety medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Sanders Sides - Lamp/CalmSummary:Thomas has gotten his first batch of anxiety medication. The sides meet to discuss it with Virgil. But this isnt the type of medication that decreases anxiety over time. This is an anxiety medication also known as tranquilizers.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM
Series: Non Tickle Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	Tranqiulizers

**Author's Note:**

> hey so ive taken anxiety meds for a while and while i totally respect everyones take on it i really dont like some of the misinformation on it. even though ive known a lot of this for experience i did a lot of research to make sure anyone reading this would get a somewhat more accurate understanding of this type of med.

Virgil didn’t really have a word for what he was feeling. A mix of anxiety, excitement, apprehension, and relief? Was that an emotion?

Of course his initial reaction when Thomas suggested anxiety medication was fear, that was his initial reaction to everything!

The first thought after that was “Anti-anxiety? Would it get rid of me?”

Logan seemed to read his mind and explained that it would not damage Virgil in any way, if working as intended, it would just help calm him down, and they wouldn’t start this medication without his consent.

They finally agreed to getting the prescription at a low dosage and taking it with them all together to see the effects. To this, Virgil agreed. Maybe if all went well this would making his life easier? But more importantly Thomas’.

Though if he was able to stop having nightmares because of the meds that wouldn’t hurt either.

“Al… Al-pruh-zo-laum?” Thomas squinted at the label on the bottle.

“It’s pronounced Alprazolam, its brand name is Xanax.”

Virgil stiffened. Xanax? Wasn’t that a drug people could get addicted to? Weren’t there people in rehab because of it. Oh god, what if Thomas got addicted and his life was ruined all because of him-

“It’s okay, kiddo. We’re taking a low dose and seeing how it goes. If anything seems wrong we won’t continue.” Patton assured.

“Nothing’ll happen, Virge. If something happens we won’t keep taking it. Promise.” Thomas gave him a reassuring smile.

Virgil took a deep breath. “Okay… Logan do you… know anything else about it?” Virgil asked in a meek voice.

Logan smiled. “Of course. Xanax is a Benzodiazepine, also known as a trainquilizer.” Logan glanced at Virgil who’s eyes widened. He made a motion to breath and continued. “Obviously its not a tranquilizer in the way one would shoot darts at a rabid animal. It helps to instantly calm oneself, one of the main side effects is drowsiness.”

“You ready, Virge? One pill, we’ll see what happens. Okay?”

Virge smiled at the reassurance. They really did want the best for him.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

Thomas downed the pill with a swig of water.

“By instantly, that doesn’t mean within seconds. It takes a little less than an hour.” Logan corrected.

“I know! Group movie night!” Patton cheered.

“Yes, Onesies and blankets on!” Roman snapped and the room transformed into a hang out.

“Sounds nice. What do you think, V?”

“Yeah.” Virgil nodded.

“And if you feel any discomfort or effects you want to talk about just let us know and we’ll pause the movie.” Logan advised.

With that the five piled on to the couch and put on a nice Disney classic: Beauty & The Beast.

Virgil felt the normal nervousness he felt about literally everything, but not much beyond that, which was a good sign. 

With that, he let himself be absorbed into the movie.

…

Virgil was just humming along to the tune of “Be Our Guest” when his eyelids started to droop. He glanced at the time. It was still midday. What gives? He rarely slept, much less fell asleep during a movie. 

The music started sounding fuzzy as a yawn overtook him.

Everything blended together until his eyelids met, then silence.

…

“Virge?” Roman stopped the movie and looked at Virgil who had fell to the side, dead asleep on Roman’s shoulder.

“Is… is he okay?” Patton patted Virgil’s arm with a whine.

“He’s fine. I think its just a side effect of the medication. Drowsiness is normal due to the lessening of the brain activity responsible for motivation and anxiety.” Logan snapped. “It puts you at the low end of the Yerkes-Dodson curve.”

“Oh wow, that did come in handy.” Patton remarked.

“So i guess for Virgil, that means being dead asleep.” Roman chuckled before pausing. “He is… asleep right?”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Yes, Roman. He’s not dead.”

Roman threw up his hands. “I don’t know! They’re ANTI-anxiety, right?”

“It’s just a name.” Logan took a sip of his cocoa.

Thomas chuckled and let out a small yawn too. He wasn’t as tired as Virgil but he was definitely drowsy.

Logan glared at him. “No midday naps Thomas. It will interfere with your sleep schedule.”

Thomas smiled and raised his hands in mock surrender. “Alright, alright.”

Logan glanced at his phone. “Effects last for approximately four hours. I think it will do Virgil good to get some rest.”

“Oh, he doesn’t get enough sleep as is! Maybe we could take on every night!” Patton smiled.

“Absolutely not. That’s where the addiction comes in.”

The other three in the room let out an ‘ah’ in realization. 

“So. When Virgil wakes up, if he says okay to this, I take it when in a bad anxiety state, right?”

“Yes. Mainly to get you out of panic attacks and moments like that.”

“Got it. I’m definitely feeling calmer.” Thomas chuckled and glanced at Virgil who was practically draped over Roman. “Looks like Virge is too.”

The sides laughed. 

“I’d say so.” Roman shrugged and turned the movie back on.

Things were definitely calmer.


End file.
